lo diferente no es bueno ni malo, simplemente, no es lo mismo
by kitty-mad-is-happy
Summary: Las chicas ya son grandes, adolescentes que están en un camino de madurez, trabajo y un futuro formidable.Una pequeña visita de un monstruo cambia todo eso.Los chicos jocosos se unen a las chicas super poderosas y caminan a una pequeña (gran) aventura... pasen y lean esta cosa horrenda, soy nueva :D
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas las personas que leen esto mi historia rara y sangrienta xD… bueno, esta es mi primera historia y espero que sea de su agrado….. WARNING: ESTA HISTORIA PODRIA TENER PALABRAS OBSENAS O PARTES MUY SANGRIENTAS, FUISTE ABISADO.

_**ACLARACIONES: LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS NO ME PERTENECEN, EL FIC SI.**_

O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O,O

En la ciudad de Saltadilla, tres chicas están haciendo lo que siempre hacen.

Atrapar villanos, ayudar al alcalde y a los ciudadanos… cosa que a las tres ya era algo tan… aburrido.

Las chicas ya son grandes, adolecentes que están en un camino de madurez, trabajo y un futuro formidable. El trabajo de ayudar a la ciudad ya era cosa del pasado…

Mojo jojo ya era un anciano, era un mono que ya estaba muerto… para todos…

La princesita mimada y malcriada no se rindió ante su loca idea de convertirse en una chica súper poderosa, pero su padre tenía ya vejes y la responsabilidad se vino encima de princesa, poco tiempo para sus planes ridículos y mucho trabajo…

Peludito… murió a causa de un incendio forestal por un imbécil fumador, como el es muy terco e imbécil, no se largo del lugar porque es su territorio… las chicas intentaron todo para ayudar a una molestia y fallaron… hasta ahora burbuja recuerda esos gritos de dolor de la bola de pelo…

''La banda gangrena'', las personitas que se fueron de la ciudad a ver el mundo, dijeron que volverían cuando se hagan más fuertes… nunca volvieron ni tampoco se vio una noticia en la TV de ellos, muchos supusieron que estaban muertos….

¿Recuerdan a esos tres chicos asquerosos?, Pues ahora están en un mejor lugar…Y no, no están muertos pero si están en un reformatorio siendo tratados como unos locos en un loquero…

''ÉL''… persona que, igual que mojo, se olvido con el tiempo y no se volvió a ver… dos o cuatro veces se ve su rostro por la ciudad y crea un desastre de grandes cantidades, pero con el tiempo las cosas cambian y las chicas cambiaron de bien a mejor… derrotan a ÉL mas rápido que antes y vuelven a sus cosas normales antes. La isla de los monstruos fue destruida y reconstruida como un lugar para vacacionar, todos los monstruos se fueron de la isla a todo el mundo… por una extraña razón, no hay rastro de ellos. (Hablare de eso más adelante :3)

….

En el reformatorio especial para los chicos, los tres están separados, diferentes habitaciones para sus diferentes personalidades. Para Boomer una habitación simple como otras…cuatro paredes, una cama y una ventana. Para Butch cuatro paredes, una cama y una ventana; pero para que no moleste y no intente en escapar destruyendo las paredes, le pusieron una máquina para quitar la fuerza y un bozal para que no hable ni grite. Para Brick, lo mismo que sus hermanos, pero él, además de un bozal y la maquina del profesor, también tenía una camisa de fuerza con una tela muy difícil de romper…

Brick: _''bien hermanos, aquí otro día´´_ -pensó cansado, y ¿Quién no lo estaría?, de estar todos los días de la semana en un lugar, tú solo, con la luz del sol entrando a la ventana que era todo lo que tenia para no caer en la locura. Brick ahora estaba recostado en el piso de la habitación, mirando el techo, recordando todas las cosas que hiso antes de caer en esa maldita cárcel anti bobos.

En la habitación de Boomer, el estaba…. ¿Leyendo un libro?,!¿BOOMER SABE LEER? :O

Boomer: sollozo- pobrecito patito bebé, está perdido T.T – sollozo. Boomer… nació tonto y morirá tonto, y yes, Boomer está leyendo ''El patito feo'', son libros que le dan para que se entretenga un rato y aprenda a leer un poco mas….

Para qué sepan, Sedusa también está en el reformatorio, pero en el sótano donde no podrá ser oída ni tampoco seducir a nadie, era alimentada por un tubo, igual a una rata de laboratorio del Profesor Utonium. Es bañada los viernes por mucamas contratadas con un pago de un millón de dólares (dinero suficiente para hacer tal cosa)

Sedusa:- la hermosura en carne y hueso tiene hambre, traedme comida! Os ruego misericordia! Me arrepiento de mi lujuria! Traedle comida a la reina de la belleza humana!- Sedusa, obviamente, se volvió loca y se autoproclamo la reina de la belleza, la reencarnación de hermosura o, como le dicen los guardias y mucamas que la bañan, la reina de la lujuria.

La habitación de Sedusa era algo donde un claustrofóbico no podría estar, era simple, muy simple, nada más que un colchón y una manta, no podía llamarse cama, y un espejo para ver su rostro atacado por la vejes.

Una sombra, detrás de esa pobre alma, con brillante cabellera rubia, piel semi-palida y , empieza a reír…

Sombra: -jijiji, pobrecita, yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas…- digo divertida.

Sedusa: juramento del corazón tú tienes que hacer - mueve sus cabellos de serpiente y atrapa a la sombra entre esa horrible melena- juramento del corazón tú tienes que hacer a la reina de la belleza- empezó a apretar con su cabello a la sombra- MUERE MENTIROSA! NO SE LE MIENTE A LA REINA DE…!-

Sombra:-¿reina?, ¿Cuál reina? Yo solo veo a una horrenda anciana… además, si realmente fueras reina…. – se convierte en mariposas-

Sedusa:!¿com….!¡-las mariposas se ponen detrás de ella y aparece una chica con un vestido hasta la rodilla con un hermoso color celeste, un delantal con manchas de sangre con un bolsillo en la parte derecha e izquierda, un bolsillo tenía un signo del zodiaco. El de la derecha tenía el signo urano. El de la izquierda tenía un signo de la tabla periodica, Júpiter. Unas botas hasta la rodilla, unas calcetas de líneas color gris y un collar con el signo de libra, tenía un cuchillo en el cuello de Sedusa.

Chica: …nunca obedecería una orden tuya, perra-dijo un poco enojada, al parecer no le gusta que le den ordenes- ahora que deje en claro eso, jijiji, hablemos de nuestro trato – volvió ese tonito divertido en su vos, después de que dijo eso, acerco mas el cuchillo al cuello de Sedusa, hasta que llego al punto de unos centímetros para poder cortarle la garganta.

Sedusa: traga fuerte- bi-bien mi amiga, pe-pero estaría bien que por favor sacaras el cuchillo de mi garganta-dijo nerviosa.

Sombra: -no gracias, cuando terminemos de hablar te sacare el cuchillito de tu gargantita :D – dijo como si cortarle la garganta fuera un juego de niños (adoro a esta niña *3*)

El reformatorio contaba con tres pisos, lugar de descanso para los guardias, las habitaciones súper protegidas de los chicos, y el sótano-casa (mejor dicho, una tumba ya cavada :D)

Boomer estaba muy calmado en su habitación, hasta queeeeeeee…

*gruñido de estomago*

Boomer:- mmmm…. Tengo hambre :- dijo desanimado, luego se levanto a la puerta blanca, y toco un botón verde, del otro lado se prendió una luz - Sra. Lía, ¿me podría traer comida, por favor?-

Sra. Lía:- _claro tesoro, vuelvo de inmediato con tu comida, ¿lo de siempre?-_ se oyó del otro lado de la puerta una señora, al parecer joven.

Boomer:-si, por favor- dijo alegre.

La Sra. Lía era una señorita que trabajaba como un ama de casa en ese lugar. Es una mujer de cómo 27 años, cabello lila y ojos turquesa que enamoran a todos los hombres. Boomer solo puede escuchar su vos, la dulce vos desde el principio le agrado, con el tiempo se acostumbro a que le llamara ''tesoro''. Según la Sra. Lía, todos los niños son los tesoros más importantes del mundo.

Luego de unos minutos la Sra. Lía trajo la comida, pollo con puré y una lata de coca-cola encima de una bandeja.

La Sra. Lía caminaba calmada hacia la habitación de Boomer pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. Su rostro de aterrada no tenia precio, esos ojos abiertos como platos, la boca temblorosa conteniendo un grito de terror. La persona que estaba en frente de ella, estaba cubierta de sangre y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos igual que la joven: bien abiertos. Se empezó a acercar a ella hasta el punto de estar frente a frente. Las manos estaban escondidas detrás de su espalda, saco una de sus manos y mostro un mechón de cabello negro.

Sra. Lía:- eso es de…-dijo aterrada…

Sombra:- ¿Sedusa?, Si.

:- tu…

Sombra:- ¿la mate?, si, la muy necia gritaba ''no'' cada vez que le decía que hacer para que la dejara es paz, yo solo quería que me diera un poco de ayuda para cumplir mi misión-dijo como la víctima.-bueno… el pasado en el pasado, ahora…-junta sus manos cubiertas de sangre-… ¿podrías ayudarme en mi misión?-dijo tratando de hacerse la tierna.

La Sra. Lía sudaba frio, si le decía que si tendría que hacer algo, probablemente horrible, pero si decía que no, sería ella quien sufriría algo horrible, o peor, seria asesinada.

Chan chan chaaaaannn, lo dejo hay hasta ahí la cosa esta :D

CASI SE ME OLVIDAAAAAAAAA…. Saludos a ''_ivory-san''_ que es un buen amigo mio :3

Espero que les haya gustado esta cosa o una parte de esto, tengo muuuuucccchhhhaaaaaasssss ideas que me gusta mucho y espero que a ustedes también les gusten mucho como a mí.

Chao chao besos 3


	2. una amiga :D

Hola a todas la personas que leen esto :3

al fin descubrí como subir el segundo capi. :D esta es una parte antes del terror. Para las personas que creen que esto es solo terror, también tendrá humor, suspenso, romance, si me da la regalada gana lemmons, etc. Abajo mandare un mensaje a una persona en especial :3

**LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS NO ME PERTENECEN, LAS IDEAS LOCAS QUE ESCRIBO SI.**

g…g

Miraba fijamente un punto indeterminado del pasillo. La comida de Boomer se estaba enfriando poco a poco. La sombra (¿?) ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Sombra:-¿y?-dijo con un poco de molestia-_maldita sea, la última persona que me queda para poder completar una misión tan SINPLE, resulta ser tan veloz como tortuga para tomar decisiones-_pensó molesta.

Sra. Lía: sale de su trance- yo… -

Sombra:-¿y bien?-se encuentra ya menos molesta pero aun impaciente- habla querida no te hare daño-agrego dulcemente.

Sra. Lía:-_vaya, que tierna sonó-_pensó un poco sorprendida, la chica se encontraba cubierta de sangre y poseía cara de psicópata, pero aun así su voz podía sonar dulce y cálida -yo… puedo ayudarte en tu misión-respondió un poco dudosa.

Sombra:- ¿en cerio? :´D – los ojos le brillaban-¡_al fin! ¡Podre cumplir mi misión!-_pensó emocionada, empezando a dar saltitos.

Sra. Lía:-pero nada de matar a personas de este lugar, por favor-su semblante cambio a uno serio- sobre todo a los chicos- suplico.

Sombra:-¿ah?-la chica dejo de dar saltitos y le prestó atención.

Sra. Lía:- por favor-arrodillándose ante ella, clavando sus ojos en los de la chica- no lastimes a nadie, no lastimes a ellos, son como hijos para mi, además… son la única familia que me queda ahora, esos tres chicos me dieron una razón para seguir viviendo-bajo la cabeza mirando el suelo- si no fuera por ellos, ahora mismo seria una bastarda que lucha consigo misma cada día-termino de decir al borde de las lagrimas.

Sombra:- oye, en primer lugar, levántate, el suelo está sucio-extendió su mano para que Lía se levantara, ella la tomo aun dudosa - y en segundo lugar, no quiero matar a nadie-dijo con simpleza mientras Lía se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos - mi misión es solo una simple entrega y no ser vista durante ella, nada mas-

Sra. Lía:- ¿en cerio?, entonces, ¿Por qué mataste a Sedusa?-dijo un poco curiosa y pálida imaginándose el horrendo cadáver de Sedusa.

Sombra:-era a la primera que encontré para darle el paquete, pero me cayó mal-dijo con mucha simpleza.

Sra. Lía: le cae una gota de sudor anime por la nuca- entonces, solo porque te cayó mal la mataste -.-U-dijo no creyendo lo infantil que era esa chica- les tendré que dar la noticia a los guardias- dijo para sí muy preocupada- ¿Cómo explicare su muerte? Aunque puedo ir y decir: ''hola guardas, Sedusa fue asesinada por una psicópata que vino por una misión secreta que no puedo decir porque si lo hago tendrá que matarme, ¿podrían llevarse el cadáver de Sedusa, por favor?''-Dijo sarcartica-!NO PUEDO DECIR ESO¡ me tomarían de asesina y me mandarían a la cárcel T.T

Sombra:-oye, no te asustes, lo más probable es que se lo tomen por suicidio :D- dijo muy segura.

Sra. Lía:-¿así?, ¿Por qué?-dijo confundida.

Sombra:- le corte la garganta con el espejo que había en la habitación y también le clave dos pedazos de vidrio en las muñecas, fácilmente pudo hacer eso con o sin ayuda ¿o me equivoco?-dijo-_mejor no le digo lo peor que le hice, por lo que vi en estas semanas y por lo que me dijeron mis espías, es muy inocente para tan fuerte información-_pensó.

Sra. Lía:- perdón por no confiar en ti, pero-suspira vencida- las chicas superpoderosas sabrán que es un asesinato, nunca fallan en encontrar la verdad de lo sucedido-dijo realmente preocupada, esto es definitivo, iría a la cárcel.

Sombra:-no si la verdad se entierra en mentiras-dijo- las chicas superpoderosas no tienen pruebas de que tu lo hiciste, estabas haciendo la comida de Boomer, y recuerda que solo los guardias del edificio pueden bajar al sótano-dijo la rubia para calmar a la de peli-lila.

Sra. Lía:-bueno…-puso una pose pensativa-creo que… tienes razón-dijo, moviendo las manos un poco violento… lo suficiente para perder el equilibrio de la bandeja.

Sombra: tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero su sonrisa se borro cuando vio una bandeja a punto de caer de las manos de Lía-!cuidado¡-alzó un poco la voz y extendió la mano.

Sra. Lía:-¿ah?-la bandeja se resbala de sus manos-hay no-se tapa los ojos para no ver la suciedad que dejaría la comida… pero nada, ni ruido ni comida encima de sus zapatos nuevos.

Sombra:-abre los ojos-dijo con calma.

Sra. Lía: los abre lentamente para ver… a la chica con la bandeja impecable en sus manos-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-dijo sorprendida.

Sombra:-¿hacer qué?-dijo confundida.

Sra. Lía:-eso-apuntando a la bandeja.

Sombra:- ¿Qué? ¿Atrapar la bandeja te parece algo genial?, pues déjame decirte que tenemos diferentes ideas de que es genial y no es genial-dijo un poco decepcionada de las ideas de ''genial'' de la tipa-_vaya, además de tortuga mental, aburrida-_pensó.

Sra. Lía:- bueno, me parece increíble no rápido que la atrapaste- dijo.

Sombra:- aaaaahh eso, me lo hubieras dicho antes, ¿no crees?-dijo incrédula.

Sra. Lía:- jajajaja-risa tonta.

Sombra:-deja de reírte como tonta-dijo indiferente.

Sra. Lía:-ok-dijo un poco asustada del cambio de humor de la chica.

Sombra: empezó a revisar la comida con la mano-muy fría-dijo, después empezó a revisar la coca-muy tibia-dijo un poco enojada- bien, madrecita, te ayudare a calentar la comida, solo porque me caes bien- dijo amigable, luego chasquea los dedos y se prende una pequeña llama en su pulgar- sostén la bandeja, por favor-le entrega la bandeja, saca el plato-esto tardara un rato, avísale a Boomer que tardara la llegada de su comida-dijo disfrazando su molestia con una sonrisa.

Sra. Lía:- bien, pero mejor le doy la coca para que esté tomando algo mientras espera -dijo tomando la coca-cola- hay demonios, se me olvido que estaba tibia - dijo - ahora como la enfrio-dijo para sí.

Sombra:- ah, yo te ayudo - gura el pulgar debajo del plato y aparece un aro de fuego, el plato se queda flotando arriba del aro-tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga, uno de muchos es poder congelar cosas con solo tocarlas-dijo alegre.

Sra. Lía:- vaya, gracias por tu amabilidad y también, gracias por no matarme :D -dijo alegre.

Sombra:- gracias a ti por ayudarme en mi misión-toma la lata y en cuestión de segundos- ya esta fría, amiga mía -dijo amigable-aprovecha de entregarle el paquete-dijo después de entregarle la coca.

Sra. Lía:-está bien, pero, ¿Qué es?-dijo curiosa.

Sombra:-es un libro, mas especifico, un diario de un doctor-dijo sacando de no sé donde un libro muy flaco- aquí esta una pequeña historia de una parte de mi infancia y mi adolescencia- dijo con un tono de melancolía.

Sra. Lía:-¿estás segura que quieres dárselo a una persona que no conoces?-pregunto.

Sombra:- estoy 100% segura que se lo quiero dar- dijo segura y alegre- además, ¿Quién dijo que no lo conozco?, yo lo conozco más que el a sí mismo-dijo dulcemente.

Sra. Lía:-¿perdón? ¿Eres una…. ACOSADORA? :O -dijo alejándose de ella unos metros y apuntándola acusadoramente.

no, no, no, no, no, te equivocas, no soy una acosadora, soy su madre-dijo alzando un poco la voz y agitando las manos.

Sra. Lía:-O.O su, ¡que!, no es posible, esos tres chicos son unos experimentos, no es posible que sean tus hijos-dijo muy sorprendida de la noticia.

Sombra:- wow wow wow, alto ahí, yo nunca dije que los otros dos eran mis hijos-dijo corrigiendo la idea de Lía- soy madre de gemelos, trillizos, para ser exacta, mis hermanas mayores tuvieron el mismo número de hijos que yo, obviamente los criaron de forma diferente-dijo explicando todo.

Sra. Lía:-eso lo explica todo, esos chicos no se parecen en nada como para poder ser hermanos-dijo – en apariencia y mentalidad-agrego.

Sombra:- te apoyo con eso, pero nadie dijo que un hermano se parece al otro, aveces pasa que la madre tiene el cabello negro y el padre rubio -dijo entregándole el plato ya caliente.

Sra. Lía:-cierto-dijo recibiendo el plato y el diario.

Sombra:- bien, complete la misión, ahora les toca a mis hermanas hacer su parte del trabajo solo espero que no traigan a… esa cosa-dijo un poco preocupada yéndose al fondo del pacillo.

Sra. Lía: … o.o ¡¿Qué cosa?!-dijo dándose vuelta exaltada.

Sombra: empieza a reír –no te preocupes, nada para asustarse, lo juro :D –dijo empezando a convertirse en una bandada de Mariposas negras- mis hermanas no quieren hacer daño a esta ciudad, es muy pacifica como para traer enfermedades y matar a millones de personas-dijo con una sonrisa que, a pesar de lo que dijo, daba calma y paz- adiós amiga mía-dijo a mitad de desaparecer totalmente.

Sra. Lía:- ¡e- espera! No me dijiste tu nombre aun-dijo como una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche.

Sombra:- Alice Lidell Darkness, tu nueva amiga-dijo antes de desaparecer completamente.

Sra. Lía:- Alice, que lindo nombre - dijo en un susurro, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de Boomer.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta cosa rara y ella, la madre de Boomer, es un personaje de video-juego llamado ''Alice Madness Returns'' que estoy jugando y me quede pegada en una parte muy difícil, MUY DIFICIL D: …

En el siguiente capi tengo pensado escribir el diario del doctor, ósea la historia de Alice cosa que es muy larga….

Chao chao a todos, ¿reviews?


	3. el diario del doctor y una carta

Hola a todas las personas que leen esto :3

Okei, creo que voy por un buen camino :D (KITTY: yo creo que voy a sufrir mucho T.T) querida, querida Kitty….. ca-lla-te si no quieres ver yaoi hot (KITTY: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ….. me callo o.o) buena niña :3

**LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS NO ME PERTENECEN, LAS COSAS QUE ESCRIBO SI.**

Lía caminaba a la primera puerta de color blanco con una B de color azul, caminaba muy feliz por tener una amiga muy gentil y dulce, pero recordó que Sedusa estaba muerta en el sótano, sudor frio bajo por su espalda.

Sra. Lía:- demonios, creo que no podre dormir por algunas semanas, y si duermo, tal vez tenga la pesadilla más horrible de mi vida-dijo para sí, luego lanza un suspiro resignada-las personas que conozco por la vida-agrego.

En la habitación de Boomer…

Boomer:-comidaaaaaaaaaa TOT-dijo en el suelo casi muerto-¿y si me como mi brazo?, de todos modos no lo necesito -dijo, para luego empezar a morder su brazo izquierdo.

Sra. Lía: abriendo la puerta- bien Boomer, perdón la tarda… o.o-no término la frase por la escenita que tenía adelante. Boomer estaba en el suelo sentado, tratando de arrancar su brazo a mordidas, parecía un perro con rabia tratando de matar a una persona mordiendo su garganta.

Boomer: para de morder su brazo y no le hace caso a la cara de reproche de Lía, sino que la única cosa que le hiso caso fue a la comida casera y la coca-cola - :'D SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito para luego arrebatarle violentamente el plato y la soda y comer como si no hubiera comido en 10 semanas o.o (N.A: yo soy igual cuando no como nada en la escuela y llego a la casa a comer :'3 [KITTY: algún día de estos cocinara a su hermana y se la comerá… es por eso que cada vez que la visito no me baño -.-U ]CALLATE D: [KITTY: uh-ho 0.0 … ok personas que leen esto… AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOT] SIGUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA… querida, querida kitty… VUELVE AQUÍ.)

Sra. Lía:- Boomer modales D: pareces animal-dijo -_ tal vez ese lado animal lo saco de ella… ¿y si también saco ese lado sádico y maligno*suspiro mental (XD)* solo el Dios de los cielos lo sabe-_pensó recordando la mirada y la sonrisa de psicópata que tenía su nueva amiguita.

Boomer:-perdón, pero en mi defensa… tardaste mucho-dijo apenado y tratando de ser serio.

Sra. Lía:-lose, Boomer, lose y perdón por eso, pero no es razón para comerte el brazo ¬¬-dijo seria.

Boomer:-perdón o3o –dijo arrepentido. Luego se fijo en lo que tenía en la mano Lía- genial, otro libro :D, que bueno, ya termine el otro :3 –dijo orgulloso y feliz.

Sra. Lía:- _cierto… se me olvido que tengo que entregarle este diario del doctor-_pensó apenada, no le gusta olvidar cosas.

Boomer: empezó a buscar el libro bajo la cama –mmmmmm… aquí esta!- dijo sacando el libro para niños ''el patito feo'' de debajo de la cama.

Sra. Lía:-toma Boomer-entregándole el diario-_bien, ya me saque ese peso de encima-pensó aliviada. _

Boomer:-gracias -dijo, para luego ojear el libro un poco.

Sra. Lía:-_espero que se dé cuenta que es un diario de un doctor… y si no se da cuenta, pues… es mas burro de lo que creí _ -.-U –pensó.

Boomer:-¿Sra. Lía…-ella le pone atención-… porque es un diario?-dijo confundido.

Sra. Lía:-por que…-dijo buscando una buena respuesta –_piensa, piensa, que demonios le digo… a ver… ¡ya se¡-_pensó un poco inquieta_-…_es porque la bibliotecaria quiere que sepas como escribir en un diario :D-dijo nerviosa-_por favor, ni yo me creo esa, solo espero que se la crea T.T-_pensó nerviosa.

Boomer: se quedo viendo el diario unos segundos, para lía era algo desesperante-gracias señorita Lía -dijo alegre.

Sra. Lía: lanza un suspiro cansada… su mente no puede tener tanta presión, maldito estrés -bien Boomer, tengo que hacer algunas cosas, espero que te guste el libro-dijo serena para luego irse.

Boomer:-si :D-dijo, se fue a sentar a la cama para estar más cómodo y empieza a leer…

**Notas extraídas del Doctor Hieronymus Q. Wilson. Psiquiátrico Rutlege.**

Boomer:-pero que nombre más raro-dijo sorprendido- tiene que ser extranjero-agrego.

**El 5 de noviembre de 1863, Alice Lidell sufrió graves quemaduras en el incendio que destruyo el hogar familiar en Oxford y se cobro la vida de sus padres y su hermana mayor, Lizzie. Mientras la piel quemada de la niña se curaba poco a poco durante el año que estuvo hospitalizada, el trauma causado por la terrible muerte de su familia se intensificada. El estado de la huérfana pasaba del coma a la histeria incontrolada y de nuevo al coma en cuestión de horas. En opinión de distinguidos médicos, Alice suponía un peligro para su integridad y se ordeno su confinamiento indefinido en una institución psiquiátrica.**

**Tras un examen preliminar en Rutlege el 11 de noviembre de 1864 se dictamino que Alice era insensible a cualquier tipo de estimulo. Parecida que Alice se estuviera tal como se dice en la profesión, ''preparando para morir''. Únicamente su edad la salvo de ser enviada sin más a las infames catacumbas de Bedlam. A pesar de su indiferente pasividad, su sobrenatural silencio y su evidente demencia, la prescribieron un tratamiento.**

**Durante los 6 primeros meses de 1865 fue sometida a los mejores tratamientos del momento, pero sin resultados. Las sesiones con escayola fría y las sangrías resultaron ineficaces e improductivos, y las aplicaciones con aparatos de descargas experimentales, inútiles, al igual que las dosis masivas de láudano. **

Boomer:-wow, esa mujer, Alice, es muy fuerte-dijo sorprendido de lo que leía- ¿Cómo hará para poder soportar esas descargas experimentales?-dijo curioso. Sigue leyendo-tal vez lo dice aquí-agrego.

**En un intento desesperado, se experimento con las contenciones (¡incluso con camisa de fuerza!) el confinamiento incomunicado, la privación sensorial, la confiscación de su conejo de juguete y la supresión del té por las tardes, pero todo eso fracaso estrepitosamente. ¡no respondía!**

**No se opuso al tratamiento pero tampoco reacciono ante el mismo de ninguna forma, sencillamente, lo ignoro. Se bloqueo por completo, y se cerro al mundo. Poco después de que se confirmara el diagnostico de ''demencia'' entro en coma.**

**A pesar de su debilidad mental, parecía encontrarse en buena forma física. El personal mantuvo la esperanza (por no decir el optimismo) en la recuperación de su estabilidad. Lógicamente, se atendían sus necesidades fisiológicas, pero lamentablemente había pocos indicios de recuperación. Después en el otoño de 1873, tras ocho años en su estado de somnolencia intermitente, Alice ''hablo'' por medio de sus dibujos. ¡su primer dibujo fue un inquietante gato!.**

**Pero a esta apertura comunicativa solo siguieron ataques de cólera, gritos incomprensibles y sollozos histéricos. Convulsionaba de forma intermitente y tubo que ser sedada con frecuencia. De vez en cuando, se le administraban a la fuerza varios preparados medicinales y químicos con escaso efecto. Y las motivaciones verbales no bastaban para que se alimentara.**

**A finales de noviembre de aquel año, ocurrió algo parecido a un progreso. Aunque sus incongruentes murmullos y gritos continuaron, sin embargo respondió a su entorno, si no de forma apropiada si al menos de manera comprensible.**

**Cuando los camilleros (los estúpidos sobrinos del director) le faltaron el respeto insultándola. Alice, sin previo aviso, tomo una cuchara como si fuera un cuchillo y, en un ataque de furia, le hizo una cicatriz a uno de los gemelos y dejo al otro sangrando como un cerdo acorralado. Aunque después amplio la improvisada arma en sus propias muñecas.**

Boomer: o.o- que violenta es… si algún día la veo…. Mejor corro - dijo imaginándose lo ocurrido-podría decir que es más violenta que Butch… o más peligrosa que Brick-dijo serio.

**Por suerte, el personal impidió que se causara un gran daño físico. Pero volvió a su estado anterior: días en silencio, esbozos ocasionales de personajes y escenas fantásticas, recitales de poemas sin sentido, delirios incomprensibles, trances catatónicos y gritos y gemidos ininteligibles.**

**De repente, en la primavera de ese año, se produjo un cambio. Comenzó a hablar.**

**De forma civilizada primero y después con vulgaridad. Un discurso explicativo y después enigmático, proyectando su caótico, violento, enajenado y aterrador mundo de ensueño. Pero los periodos de lucidez eran cada vez mayores. Se hizo más reservada. Compartida parte de su tristeza, su dolor por la perdida de su familia y por si misma. Pero canturreaba cada vez con mas frecuencia y sin descanso sus fantásticas visiones. Esos delirios no tenían nada de ''realidad'', por supuesto, pero la conversación crea un vinculo con el mundo. Esto supuso una evolución considerable.**

**Charlas convincentes aunque a menudo inconexas (y para mi, sin sentido) sobre el país de las maravillas, reuniones del té, un bosque ''fungífero'', la superfluidez, explosivas cajas sorpresas, snark, dados demoniacos y la infame reina roja; en cualquier caso, era prometedor. Aunque su estado anímico pasaba del descorazonador pesimismo a ala feroz cólera o a la calma segura, había esperanzas. Pero el renacer de una Alice ''normal'' no significaba que estuviera ''curada''. Durante ese verano y hasta el otoño, parecía como si Alice dudara entre fantasía y realidad.**

**En octubre, mi salud flaqueaba, admití que había hecho todo lo que podía hacer por ella. Tras una década de tratamientos, después de haber tratado su estado mental con todas las posibles terapias de entonces, Alice salió de su estado catatónico pero no supimos el motivo.**

Boomer:-¿Cómo fue posible eso?, con todas las extrañas cosas que hicieron, todos los exámenes, las terapias, nada de eso funciono en el pasado y de un dia a otro… la chica esta normal- dijo sorprendido, no creyendo lo que leía- que raro-agrego, para luego lanzar un suspiro.

**Pensé que el tratamiento con fármacos había sido efectivo: ahora lo pongo rotundamente en duda. ¿el encuentro con el juguete de infancia? Resulta que el conejo era una copia del original, que hacía años que había desaparecido. ¿algo que yo dijera? Alice no reaccionaba a mis órdenes, instrucciones, suplicas o peticiones. En cuanto a que Alice estuviera ''curada'', según creo, se curó sola.**

**Como parecía que estaba más o menos estable, aunque las alucinaciones la acosaban y la frustraban mas que asustarla, me rendí ante los ruegos del director. Como parecía improbable una mayor ''curación'', se considero que continuar con su confinamiento era una pérdida de tiempo para todos.**

**Sin familia ni amigos, pero en posesión de una pequeña herencia, Alice abandono Rutledge en noviembre, deprimida pero dispuesta a luchar por su cordura. La enfermera Witless le busco un trabajo con el y Alice quedo bajo su protección en el hogar de Houndsditch y refugió para jóvenes rebeldes del distrito este. Ojala les baya bien a los dos.**

Boomer: quedo en silencio un momento, examinando lo que acaba de leer… un doctor (probablemente ya muerto) estaba contando la paciente mas difícil e incurable de toda su carrera como psiquiátrico…-increíblemente irreal-dijo irónico, no creyendo lo leído… incluso el pudo haber cedido a tales cosas, es súper humano… pero no es Dios- un diario… mejor dicho un cuento de ficción… na, por lo menos estaba entrete xD-dijo. Empezó a cerrar el libro… y logro ver algo escrito entre paginas-¿ah?, ¿Qué es esto?-dijo curioso.

**Boomer, soy Alice Lidell y te escribo esta carta para que sepas que todo lo que acabas de leer es real.**

Cara de Boomer: !O.O¡.

**Ya sé que no es muy creíble, que alguien así de mal mentalmente de un momento a otro esta como una persona ''normal'' y sana. Ahora te aclaro que tuve mucha ayuda de salir de ese circulo de locura y miedo… y fue esa misma locura la que me ayudo. Esos personajes; el gato, la reina roja, las cajas sorpresas, los snark, todo eso me salvo, me dieron un empujón para no ahogarme en toda esa culpa por no poder ayudar y tristeza de estar otra vez sola en el mundo.**

**Con los años, después de destruir (literalmente) todo lo que me atormentaba, estuve reflexionando todo lo que pace, lo que hice, lo que he dicho, y me di cuenta que la muerte de esas personas más queridas en toda mi infancia… me ayudaban a ser una persona gentil, amable, amorosa y a tener una infancia normal como todos los niños de ese entonces, pero… si no hubieran muerto ese día, no tendría ninguna razón para saber la verdadera razón de su muerte. **

**Mis padres (lamentablemente adoptivos) eran buenas personas que, para los demás, eran locos por decir lo que pensaban, por decir ''esto es malo, deberían cambiar esto'' los veían como verdaderos locos. Mi padre tenía poca interacción social, por que el no era un putero como todos los otros hombres, era muy bondadoso y fumaba y tomaba muy poco, solo en ocasiones en que estaba muy estresado o muy intranquilo, lo hacía. Mi madre era una mujer muy increíble, siempre me decía que si yo o mi hermana mayor moríamos, su mundo se venía abajo. Mi hermana sabía muy bien que era bueno y que era malo, no se permitía ser tomada como tonta ni tampoco ser usada como otra prostituta de la calle, se hacía respetar, igual a su padre y a su madre.**

**Yo, por otro lado, era muy callada y se me era muy difícil hacer amigos. Espero que tú y tus hermanos no tengan ese sentimiento de soledad.**

**Obviamente, pasaron los años y mi vida se fue construyendo poco a poco. Descubrí que tengo dos hermanas mayores, y esta vez, las dos están aun conmigo y nos cuidábamos entre nosotras… hasta que encontré al amor de mi vida. Ya sé que a ti, un adolecente en progreso no le gusta eso de besos ni afecto al sexo opuesto, pero te digo que las hormonas atacan a todos y tú no eres la excepción. **

Boomer:-mierda D: -dijo asustado… pero luego puso una cara de pregunta- ¿Qué son hormonas?-dijo, inocentemente.

**Bueno, me Salí del tema. Ahora yo y mi esposo, Max, vivimos juntos. Mis hermanas se fueron a vivir un poco lejos. Tuve tres hijos, que adoro y amo con todo mi corazón… pero un traidor me los arrebato de un solo golpe, sin piedad ni misericordia. Estalle en ira, al igual que mis hermanas con sus trillizos. Empezamos a destruir todo y a todos, si me preguntas quien destruyo mas, fue mi hermana mayor de las mayores (cosa que era muy obvia ya que mi hermana mayor era la más sobreprotectora de las tres). Buscamos mil maneras de poder encontrar a mis cachorros, pero no pude encontrarlos en ningún lugar en todo el mundo. Mi esposo me ayudo a ser fuerte y a ser paciente, teniendo en cuente que algún día tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a esos traviesos cachorros… los extraño tanto, y la paciencia esta mas a favor de mi hermana mayor de las mayores.**

**Extraño a esas criaturitas y creo que tu extrañas tu libertad, bien, yo te ayudo si tú me ayudas, si?.**

**Firma: Alice Lidell.**

Boomer:- ayudar… a una madre… a encontrar a sus hijos- dijo con el corazón en la boca, la palabra ''ayudar'' no la conocía muy bien, y pocas veces la escuchaba en la vida- ¿Cómo demonios hago eso?, yo lo único que sé hacer es destruir y hacer llorar a niños… no a buscar bebes y ayudar a una madre-dijo.

''_espero que digas que si, necesitamos tu ayuda… príncipe Boomer''_

Boomer escucho una vos dulce de una niña en su espalda, se giró para ver a la niñita… pero no encontró a nadie, solo había una mariposa con alas de color azul y manchas negras. Se le queda viendo a la pequeña y hermosa Mariposa, la mariposa emprende vuelo hacia la ventana con barrotes de metal irrompible.

Boomer:-adios, amiguita-dijo en susurro- ayudar a una madre, eh?-dijo, viendo el libro, pensativo-no suena tan difícil-dijo sereno. Serrando el libro y dejándolo debajo de la cama, luego se acuesta y toma una pequeña siesta- veamos que dicen mis hermanos de la idea-dijo, preocupado, suspira- demonios, ¿en qué embrollo me voy a meter?-dijo con una cara de preocupación, queriendo saber la respuesta. Pero, como dije antes, Boomer no es Dios… pero hay momentos que te encantaría serlo.

Chan chán :D una parte de todo mi subconciente acabas de leer, pero no te preocupes, quedan muchas cosas que ver (leer) aun.

¿reviews?


End file.
